


Serenade in G Major

by KtheG



Series: Ensembles [2]
Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Multi, mentions of periods, other adhd things mentioned cuz toni and fatin's adhd Do Not Vibe with each other, toni attempts grocery shopping with adhd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtheG/pseuds/KtheG
Summary: Toni's never allowed to go grocery shopping, but she's going to make an attempt in hopes of making Fatin feel better while her tallest girlfriend is on her period.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Fatin Jadmani/Toni Shalifoe
Series: Ensembles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148156
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Serenade in G Major

**Author's Note:**

> well well well, what do we have here? another rare pairing? yes, because that's all i do apparently. Anyway, here's ~1.5k words i wrote about the perils of grocery shopping with adhd.

Toni had always tagged along when Shelby went grocery shopping. It was fun, an easy way to get out of the house that was innocent and had no other purpose than stocking up their pantry. (And if she went, she got to pick the snack of the week.) But she knew there were unspoken rules about the shopping: Shelby made the list, and unless she was too busy to make it to the store, Shelby was the one who did the grocery shopping. Occasionally, Fatin could be trusted with it, but only if she went by herself. Fatin and Toni had tried once, going together, and they ended up with nothing from Shelby’s list, and their girlfriend had gotten that angry look on her face that she got when family was brought up. So Toni and Fatin never tried again.

But Shelby was at work, and Fatin had gone to take a nap in hopes of alleviating her cramps. And Toni wanted to do something nice for her suffering girlfriend, so she took a look at their pantry, hoping to see Fatin’s gross-ass, bland as shit, plain oatmeal squares cereal. Just as her luck would have it, the place where Fatin’s cereal sat was empty, and when Toni turned around, she saw the empty box sitting on top of the recycling bin in their kitchen. Toni paced around the kitchen, weighing her options. She could text Shelby, and ask her to pick up some more cereal on her way home from work, but Toni knew her other girlfriend had a late meeting scheduled and didn’t want to burden her with something as simple as cereal; _or_ Toni could just run to the store and buy some real quick. How hard could it be?

Turns out, it's a lot harder than she thinks, and she gets distracted by no less than two dogs and there's a small child running through the aisles that Toni can't help but follow because she wants to see how the adventure ends for this little four year old who's been subtly adding things to his moms' shopping cart the whole time, and by the time she makes it to the cereal aisle, she's completely forgotten the type of cereal she's there for but she can't call Fatin cuz she's asleep (that girl can _not_ hold her pain killers) and Shelby is in the middle of an important meeting at work, so Toni just grabs the box that looks the closest to the one sitting in their trash and dashes to the checkout lines

She gets home, walks two steps into the door and is already taking her coat off when she remembers that Fatin doesn't like cinnamon and she had gotten the cinnamon flavored oatmeal squares. she hits the box against her forehead and sends an SOS text to Shelby to pick up more of Fatin's favorite cereal on her way home, and resigns herself to be on the receiving end of Fatin's glare.

She pours a little into a bowl (Fatin likes to eat them dry as a snack, which makes Toni squirm because _cereal shouldn't be dry_ but she loves her girlfriend and just wants her to feel better) and pushes open the door to their bedroom to peak in. Fatin's still asleep, a small frown on her face and curled around the heat pack held to her stomach with a loose grip. Toni can't help but smile despite the clear pain on Fatin's face, and she makes sure to grab a glass of water on her way in.

Setting the water and the cereal on the side table, Toni crawls on top of the covers and runs her hands through Fatin's hair, gently, in hopes of letting her sleep longer, but Fatin lets out a small whimper. Softly, Toni runs her fingers over Fatin's brow, soothing out the lines that evidence the hurt, and Fatin snuggles closer. She pries one eye open, looking up at Toni, and pushing her head against Toni's thigh just a little harder. (Toni thinks it’s adorable, the way Fatin pushes for more contact considering Fatin’s aversion to touch on a normal day.)

Seeing Fatin's on her way to waking up, Toni decides to bite the bullet and explain the situation to her girlfriend before she's awake enough to actually get angry.

"So here's the deal. I went out to the store to pick up that cereal you like cuz I know you've been craving it, but there was this kid and I kind of got distracted? So I accidentally got the one with cinnamon. Shelby said she'd get you the other kind on her way home from work, but you haven't eaten all day and I’m worried. Do you think you could have a little bit for me?"

And Toni is anxious, because Fatin _hadn't_ eaten anything since possibly even a snack yesterday, and Toni knows she always feels worse when she doesn't eat anything (they all have a weird relationship with food since the island, like their bodies remember those months they spent fending for their lives) and Toni just really wants her girlfriend to start feeling better. Fatin lets out a groan that catches in her throat. Toni adds dehydrated to the list of things in her head. She shifts, moving to grab the glass of water from the nightstand, but Fatin catches her wrist in a firm grip.

"Do-" Fatin has to clear her throat, get the sleep out of her voice, "do we have any of the purple one left?" It's a small request; a purple Powerade has sat in their fridge all week, put there on Monday after Shelby started her period and knew Fatin wouldn't be far behind. (The island had fucked with all of their bodies, and Fatin seems to be constantly low on electrolytes and her doctor had suggest the sports drink as the fastest way to even out her levels, especially during her time of the month.)

"Yeah, there's still some left, do you wanna have some?" Toni's working her way off the bed before her question is even answered, and she sprints to the kitchen to retrieve the drink before Fatin can even nod her head “yes.”

Fatin hasn't moved since Toni left, and it's not too worrying, _yet_ at least. Toni's fears are assuaged when Fatin manages to finish off the bottle she had opened yesterday, and when Fatin signs for the food, Toni lets out a sigh of relief.

"I’m really sorry, baby. I thought I had grabbed the right one." Fatin just shakes her head, and takes a single square out of the bowl. She doesn't even flinch at the cinnamony flavor, but she doesn't eat as fast as Toni knows she would normally.

It takes Fatin a few minutes to finish the small portion Toni brought her, but eventually, she's curling up with her head on Toni's hip and slinging an arm around her waist. The two of them lay there for another hour and a half before Toni hears keys in the lock. Fatin's fallen back asleep, so Toni doesn't move. She can hear Shelby moving around the apartment, keys dropped in the bowl by the door, shoes kicked off, backpack slung onto the dining table.

"Toni?" She calls softly.

"In the bedroom," Toni replies. Shelby walks into the bedroom, two boxes of cereal in her hands (in her left, the box Toni had hastily opened earlier that day, and in her right, the box with the blue stripes that's the correct flavor of bland oatmeal that Fatin likes). The questioning look on Shelby's face makes Toni blush, but Shelby doesn't make a comment. She just drops the cinnamon flavor onto their dresser and sets the other box on the nightstand before crawling into their bed behind Fatin.

"Shelbs?" Fatin croaks, her head still buried in Toni’s hip so the sound comes out muffled.

"Yeah, baby, I’m here."

"Mmk. Toni tried shopping," she mumbles, and Shelby can't help but laugh.

"I can see that," she replies, looking up at Toni. They lay there for a few more minutes, Fatin the first to break their little bubble.

"Can we have dinner now?" Toni can't help but laugh, loud and boisterous. Shelby looks confused, but Toni just shakes her head. It's not even funny, Toni's just so glad that Fatin wants to actually eat dinner.

"Sure, baby. let's see what Toni's left us in the fridge." Shelby's words put a stop to Toni's laughing. Her eyes go wide and doe like, and she notices the smirk on Shelby's face. She _knows_ it was her night to cook, and she definitely _did not_ do that. She lets out a sigh, mourning her tastebuds future.

Cereal for dinner isn't something Toni likes to do, but Fatin and Shelby grin at her over their bowls and Fatin almost looks like she planned this, but Toni knows that even Fatin isn't this capable of timing things to go just wrong enough, but still, the thought lingers. It's probably just the happiness on her face that Toni is mistaking for smugness as she eats her cinnamon flavored oatmeal squares.

"I’m _not_ going to eat the flavorless ones. Guess it's a good thing I went to the grocery store anyway." She says with a huff. Fatin smiles into her spoon, and just knowing that Fatin is feeling better is worth Toni’s embarrassment about the events of the day.


End file.
